


Hazbin Outlaws

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Charlie Magne Tries, Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), High Honor Arthur Morgan, Husk Being Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Arthur Morgan, Protective John Marston, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: There are some things better left unknown. One of these things is the fact that something strange is going on for both parties. One party is a group of demons disguised in human form after being dragged through an inter-dimensional rift while the other is a group of unsuspecting outlaws seeking refuge from the storm of the mountain. The outlaws stumbling upon who they think are just harmless folks caught up in a foul business like themselves soon find their ordinary lives becoming just a little more extraordinary.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Charlie Magne & Reader, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde, Niffty (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader, Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Hazbin Outlaws

There were many things that could have been done.

Being transported to a new world entirely was not on the agenda and should never be on anyone’s list.

The situation had been jarring and left even Alastor a little ruffled, though he quickly adjusted himself so no one would notice.

The new place was dark and you could hear wind howling outside, bringing with it a great cold that would be devastating if any of you were human.

Charlie had started a fire in the chimney to help with checking out the building you were all currently residing in while Vaggie checked outside, immediately being bombarded by snow.

She slammed the door, cursing in Spanish.

“Going somewhere is a no-go.”, she added in English, sighing as she sat on what looked like an old pew pushed to the side.

Angel was entertaining himself by messing with Husk, who looked miserable without any liquor. 

Niffty, meanwhile, was cleaning the dusty building too quick for even a demon to see.

You were busy looking at a newspaper you could have sworn wasn’t there before.

While you were doing that, Charlie began to speak.

“O-Okay, everyone, I know this is a little strange but we can make this work! There may be a storm keeping us in here but it surely can’t last forever. Soon, it’ll stop and we can get out of here. Until then, we just have to wait and see if we can figure out where we are.”

You heard her but it was like you were far away as you remained laser-focused on the date on the paper.

“1899.”

That caused the rest of them to look at you, varying degrees of confusion radiating from them.

“What was that, toots?”

You ignored Angel, tossing the paper to the princess.

Alastor intercepted it, letting out a hum of an inquisitive nature as he looked it over.

“Oh, dear, this is something.”

Charlie was a little peeved he just took it, but said nothing in protest as she knew there was no stopping him.

“What does it say?”, Husk asked as he shoved Angel away from him with a growl.

“All it says is ‘May, 1899’. The rest of the paper is unreadable.”

With that, the Radio Demon tossed it at Vaggie, who yanked it off her face and glared at him.

Niffty grabbed the paper before it hit the floor, zipping it to the fireplace and tossing it in as it was of no use anymore.

The next few minutes were silent, with no one knowing what to say.

"Well, now what?", Angel proceeded to ask, shattering the tranquility. 

Alastor hummed, for once unable to think of something that could help with this current situation. 

It was at this moment you realized something about this scene was familiar.

Not what was happening right now, of course, but the setting of where you all were. 

"H-Hold on, I got something!" 

The sudden announcement had their eyes on you, but you refused to chicken out now.

"I think I know where we are." 

Before you could react, the Radio Demon had appeared in front of you, his hands clutching your shoulders. 

You could tell he didn't like not knowing something, and it must have been frustrating for him that someone else had an answer.

"Do tell, my dear~!", his tone, while still holding its charm, confirmed your suspicions. 

"Al, don't get so close! She won't share anything if you continue making her uncomfortable!" 

Thank you, Charlie.

Alastor twitched but ultimately backed off, retreating back to the corner he was in. 

You let out a breath of relief. 

"First things first, let me establish that I think we're not in our world. And I don't mean Hell, because that's obvious. I mean our world altogether. I think we're in a fictional world. To be clear, I think we're in a game."

Their confusion filled the building, stifling the air. 

"What...do you mean?", Vaggie inquired curiously, sharing a look with Charlie. 

"If I'm correct, this is an old abandoned mining town called Colter. Now Colter lies within a universe people call the 'Red Dead' universe. The Red Dead Universe consists of the games Red Dead Redemption 1 & 2\. Colter only exists within Red Dead Redemption 2 as that game's a prequel to the first Red Dead Redemption. Now there's also a game called Red Dead Revolver, which people debate if it's part of the universe as the characters within that game are briefly talked about within both Red Dead Redemption games."

You had to stop, as all the talking in one admittedly unneeded breath gave you a headache. 

It seemed that you were the only one the explanation gave a headache. 

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight, toots. Yer sayin' we're in a fictional universe?"

You nodded, before turning your attention to Alastor. 

"Hey, Al?" The Radio Demon perked up, his grin growing a tiny bit more at being acknowledged.

"Is there anything you know about this time? Like clothes, weapons? Anything you could make?" 

He immediately laughed, his own track playing along as he did so. 

"My dear, knowing my history is something I pride myself on!"

He went to snap his fingers, but was stopped by Vaggie. 

"Hey, no! Before you go around and changing our clothes, take a look around. Because it looks to me that we're not going to fool anyone looking like we are even with suitable outfits." 

You did as suggested and realized she was right; the seven of you would stick out like sore thumbs with your current appearances.

"Hmm~. It seems like we have quite the predicament on our hands!" 

With a snap of his fingers, the Radio Demon began to change.

You all watched in horrified awe as his bones cracked and rearranged themselves, his form becoming more and more human with each passing moment.

His pale grey skin became a light brown color, with a light splash of freckles dotting along his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

Bright red and dark black hair became a dark chocolate brown.

His eyes turned a rich brown, the scleras now a natural shade of white.

Even his teeth went through a transformation, becoming straight and fading to a more pleasant color.

His clothes were different as well; a button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows underneath a tan vest, a black bowtie, black slacks and black leather loafers.

With another snap of his fingers, they became more appropriate for the winter weather.

He adjusted his small circular glasses as his grin widened, enjoying the looks on your faces.

"Who wants to go next?"

Oh, Lucifer, even his voice changed.

Instead of static-filled speech, his words were clean but his Trans-Atlantic accent was replaced with a thick Cajun one.

Seeing as no one spoke up, he chuckled.

"I guess that's my decision~."

Before anyone could process what he said, he was standing in front of you, a hand coming up to rest on your head.

"It always hurts your first time."

' _That sounded a little...dirty_.', you managed to think as he spoke under his breath, his hand beginning to glow.

That's when the pain came.

You tried to scream, but Alastor slammed his free hand over your mouth, continuing to mumble unfamiliar words as you felt agony course through your veins.

It was like fire-no, lava!, as it traveled through your system, every bone in your body snapping to accommodate the change.

You could your ears shrink down into your skull to make their way down to the sides of your head, your tail disappearing to meld its bones into your spine, and your fangs slid deep into your gums, allowing your canines and pre-molars to slide into their correct placement.

Tears slipped down your cheeks over the Radio Demon's leather clad hand, whimpering and letting out muffled cries.

Soon, as the transformation came to an end, the pain slowly but surely died away, allowing Alastor to remove his hands from your person, snapping his fingers twice.

The first time to change your clothes, the second time to put a handheld mirror in your hands as he walked away to someone else.

Sniffling, you quickly wiped the tears and snot away, taking time to calm down from what happened.

You turned away at the sound of Husk giving pained growls, doing a helluva better job at controlling his suffering than you.

Tracing the mirror's handle with your gloved hands, sulking at the loss of your claws, you worked up the courage to glance into it, gasping softly at your discovery.

Your skin had went from a dull grey to its the lively tone you had when you were alive, positively glowing with a healthy blush.

Lifting a part of your upper lip with a finger, you admired your teeth, taking note of their now human-like look.

Having been so awed at Al's handiwork, you failed to notice someone plopping down next to you with a groan until the mirror was yanked from your hands.

"Give me that.", they growled, checking out their appearance.

You could hardly recognize Husk now if it weren't for his gruff voice; he was no longer a cat with wings but a man with spiked back black hair with two white stripes running through the sides at the top.

He had dark circles under his amber eyes and almost comically bushy eyebrows.

The alcoholic seemed surprised to see his new self, but it soon faded away to his usual apathy.

"Tch...Bastard actually did a pretty good job. I look just like when I was...", he trailed off, before clenching his eyes shut and shoving the mirror at Niffty, who came over after Alastor finished forcing her through a transformation.

She was now just a bit smaller than you, and possessed two yellow eyes.

The yellow streaks in her hair were gone and her teeth were normal, but she was more or less the same despite it all.

"Wow, I'm so cute!", she gasped before reluctantly passing the mirror to Vaggie.

The Latina now had a beautiful tanned complexion, being a few shades lighter than Al, her new deep brown hair now reaching to just between her shoulder blades.

Her hair still covered her left eye, which in turn was covered by an eyepatch.

Her visible eye was a light hazel brown.

"Vaggie, you're gorgeous.", you told her, earning a blush from her as she glanced to you with a quick smile before turning around at the sound of foot steps.

It was Charlie; her pale skin being a more human tone and she had a healthy glow to her.

The bright red circles on her cheeks were no more and her eyes were dark brown rather than black.

Oddly enough, she still had her cute black button nose and black lips but that wasn't really an issue as it could be easily dismissed as makeup.

"Wow.", Vaggie breathed out at the sight of her girlfriend, causing Charlie to become nervous.

"D-Do I look okay?"

Instead of answering, the brunette turned the mirror to face her, letting her see for herself.

The Princess brightened at her new look, tracing her fingers along her face.

She smiled, admiring her new teeth and testing to see if they were still sharp.

After a few minutes, she pulled her thumb from her canine and slipped her glove back on.

"Hey, how about ya stop hoggin' the mirror, toots? I don't want to have gone through that for nothin'.", Angel spoke from behind you all as he gently pulled the mirror from Vaggie.

His hair was a light platinum blonde that looked white in a certain light; and he had a light splash of freckles across his face like Alastor.

His eyes were a chocolate brown, and his scleras were both white.

He whistled as he looked over his reflection.

"Not too bad, Smiles. Ya got me down to a 'T'.", he chuckled, showing that his golden tooth was replaced with a natural one.

Upon not getting a response, everyone turned to look at him, only to find him laying on the floor.

"Al? Alastor!", you gasped, carefully pushing past the others to get to him, noticing they were too shocked to currently move.

The group quickly joined you as you shook him, lowering your head to his face.

He was still breathing.

Pulling back your head, you scanned his face, noticing dark circles under his eyes.

You realize what happened; he had used up too much power and passed out as a consequence.

"Oh, Al.", you sighed in relief, carefully placing his head on your lap and running your fingers through his hair.

"Is he okay?", Charlie asked as she kneeled down next to you, casting the Radio Demon a concerned glance.

"He tired himself out to change us."

Everyone else exchanged looks before discussing what to do while Alastor was resting.

You shook your head as you closed your eyes.

' _You fool_. _You complete and utter fool_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 08/11/20 - Revised and Edited With a Better Plot
> 
> Also, here are some references: [Angel Dust/Anthony](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/97b55b98-37f1-47d5-97a5-be7b40a431a0/ddta4w4-6f943d14-757f-46a8-bcbb-8f7726f7609f.png/v1/fill/w_1280,h_1811,q_80,strp/human_angel_dust__hazbin_hotel__by_o0lentils0o_ddta4w4-fullview.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD0xODExIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvOTdiNTViOTgtMzdmMS00N2Q1LTk3YTUtYmU3YjQwYTQzMWEwXC9kZHRhNHc0LTZmOTQzZDE0LTc1N2YtNDZhOC1iY2JiLThmNzcyNmY3NjA5Zi5wbmciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.KR38AmPZdkjpQilIytRj-szNOjnVItnTgi_LdBzbVRo), [Husk & Alastor (though our Al has darker skin and freckles)](https://i.pinimg.com/474x/a5/8f/7a/a58f7a52f166378bd70263c51ea4a32d.jpg), [Vaggie](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a06bcb4722830189ec8013ded4e8a366/dc9853e17799555a-37/s400x600/fce44e3f3361e32a826644da2640b2e121174cca.png), and [Niffty](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EOc_0nAWkAEu_5t.png).


End file.
